Legend of the Champions
by Firery Ice
Summary: Millennia ago, nine kingdoms were destroyed in the process of defeating a dark force. Now, the warriors of those kingdoms have been reborn, as the biggest names in sports! *YURI!*
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- The Recruits

Setsuna smiled to herself. It seemed that there were seven recurring names in the sports section of the paper. Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei, Aino Minako, Tenoh Haruka, and Kaioh Michiru. The prides of Japan, her friends, reborn after all this time. Her smile became determined as she decided that she would bring them together, even if it wasn't for battle.

"Ms. Meioh, I understand that you are a somewhat eccentric billionaire, but isn't this a bit much? I mean, these kids are famous!" Setsuna grinned at the man in front of her. "No sir, I think it would be good for them, most of them are just barely adults. Having this sort of fame thrust upon them so young will take its toll eventually. Just think of it as a mini vacation."

Motoki Furuhata shook his head as he contemplated the woman in front of him. The idea she was suggesting was preposterous. Or was it? These people were awfully young, just out of high school really, and they didn't associate with anyone much. This may be good for them. "Alright, I approve. You can use the house. But I don't know how you plan to get them here though. Tsukino, Tenoh, and Kaioh are solo, but the rest play for teams."

Setsuna gave the man a mysterious grin. "Thanks for your concern, but you don't need to worry. I have my ways. I just need their locations."

Motoki shook his head, but told her to get out a pen and pad. "Are you ready? Tsukino is in France, Mizuno is in England, Hino is in Illinois, Kino is in Georgia, and Aino, Tenoh, and Kaioh are right here in Tokyo. Good luck."

As Setsuna walked out, people might have noticed that she seemed to have a spring in her step, and a permanently happy smile on her face. 'My friends, we will soon be reunited.

A/N: Does it sound good? I hope so. I need feedback though. Who do you think is playing what sport? Will there be any pairings? (Not sure. But if they are, it won't be the traditional ones!) And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Hotaru. Later!


	2. Tsukino Usagi

Chapter 2- Tsukino Usagi

There was only one thing one Usagi's mind right now, Making sure she got the last point in this game. It had been going on for a while now, and both her and her opponent knew that it needed to end. The ball came whizzing towards her, and BAM! The ball went back over the net and bounced twice in front of her competitor, giving her the winning point. Relieved, Usagi sank to the floor even as the crowd went wild. She had just won the French Open after all. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, and then accepted her trophy. Then, she noticed a tall older woman staring at her with an odd smile on her face. Glasses covered her eyes, but somehow, Usagi knew exactly what color they were, red.

LATER

"Tsukino Usagi, 20 years old, considered one of the best Japanese tennis players, male or female." Usagi turned around. It was that strange woman again. "Is there something you want? Like an autograph or something? I'm kinda in the middle of practice right now lady."

"Yes. I have a proposition for you. I'm forming a league of sorts, made up from the best in their chosen sport. You are one of those chosen ones. Will you accept?" Usagi frowned. It sounded like fun, but would she be able to practice enough, would she be paid? "Can I think about it?"

The mysterious woman seemed frustrated. "I suppose, but maybe a list of your comrades will help speed up your decision?" With that, she pulled out a list and showed it to the blonde. Usagi's eyes widened immediately. These people were really famous, and from her home, Japan! Then, the reason she had even gotten into tennis like this resurfaced.

FLASHBACK-10 YEARS AGO

Usagi and her friend Naru had been walking home when they heard someone practicing on the tennis courts. Naru's eyes immediately widened as she registered who it was. "Usa, that's Zoisite King! He's a really talented player, one of the best!"

Usagi studied the man in front of her. He couldn't be more than 15. His long, strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a green hair band. He was fairly tall, and not very well muscled, leaner, like a swimmer. "Excuse me, Mr. King, I was wondering, could I play against you?"

Zoisite turned towards the high, childish, voice that was interrupting his daily practice. Once he heard her request, he smirked. He'd teach the ankle biter not to bother him."Sure kiddo. Come in here and grab a racket."

10 Minutes Later

Usagi was sitting on the ground, with tears in her eyes. Zoisite had ruthlessly launched his balls and had scored and won the match in just minutes. He now loomed over her, a nasty smile on his face. "You're just an amateur. Why don't you go and practice for the next 10 years and then MAYBE you'll be at my level" Usagi clenched her fists as he walked away. Never again would she lose to that cocky, rude guy.

(END FLASHBACK)

"I know what you are thinking Ms. Tsukino, and you will have plenty of space and time for practice. Why don't you come with me to Japan and see?"

NEXT DAY

"WAHHHH! It's so big! I'll come and live here!" Setsuna sat next to her younger companion. "Wait, don't you at least want to…"She trailed off as she saw the girl was already happily making calls to help get some stuff moved.

'I just hope the others will be this easy'

A/N: Wellll? Was it good? Next will be Minako. Also, should Makoto play basketball, American football, or baseball (all three are played in Japan)?


	3. Aino Minako

Chapter 3: Aino Minako

Minako turned around and posed for the camera, holding up her signature V-Sign. Her teammates sighed at her flirtatious behavior, but they found it amusing. In the front of the crowd surrounding the famous volleyball star, Setsuna rolled her eyes. 'Some things never change, it seems.' Soon enough, it was time for another teammate to get an interview, and Minako sashayed off the stage.

AT THE HOTEL

There was a knock at Minako's door, and behind it she found a tall woman with long, dark hair. "My name is Setsuna Meioh and I have a proposition for you. May I come in?" With a nod, Minako opened the door wider and let her in.

"Since you're here, I assume you know who I am?" At the affirming movement of Setsuna's head she continued."What is this proposition you have?"

"Well , I've started to put together a league, specifically made up of women, who are the best and brightest of their sport. So far, I have Tsukino Usagi, Tenoh Haruka, and Michiru Kaioh."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Tennis, track, and swimming; who else are you adding?"

"I won't reveal their names, but the remaining sports are football, basketball, and soccer." The blonde across from her smiled. "I'll do it. I can't wait to make new friends, and Tenoh Haruka is totally hot!" Then her enthusiasm drained as she realized there was still one problem. "Wait, I can't abandon my teammates!"

Setsuna smiled and stood up. "Don't worry. I already talked it over with your coach, manager, and teammates. They all agree that you could use a break. Please pack your stuff and come with me immediately." Minako blinked at her forwardness, but nodded.

AT THE HOUSE

Minako's jaw nearly hit the floor as she took in the interior of the mansion. There was a chandelier hanging from the high rise ceiling, and below it was a grand, winding staircase that currently had a pigtailed blonde sliding down it. The girl came to a stop and jumped off, landing in front of her. "Wow! I know people say we look alike, but this is crazy! I'm Tsukino Usagi!"

Minako smiled at her 'twin', she liked her immediately. "My name's Aino Minako, and your right. The resemblance between us is crazy." She would have continued, but a smooth voice interrupted.

"Well, yet another beautiful young lady has come to live with us." Minako blushed at her tone and wasn't sure if she should respond to the short haired girl, until another girl, with aqua hair, smacked her arm. "Haruka, please refrain from flirting with the other girls." She then turned to her. "I apologize for her behavior. My name is Kaioh Michiru; it's a pleasure to meet you."

She would have continued, but Usagi grabbed Minako's arm. "Setsuna told me to show you to your room when she dropped you off. Normally she'd do it, but she has a flight to America to get two more teammates." As Usagi continued talking, Minako grinned to herself.

'I like these people already'

A/N: Pretty good huh? Next up is Makoto. I've revealed the last three sports, but who will be playing them? Wait and find out! (You could probably figure it out if you really thought about it, though.)

Also, I'm thinking about changing the name to 'The League of champions' what do you all think? Please let me know!


	4. Kino Makoto

Chapter 4: Kino Makoto

Makoto stared right into her opponents eyes. She knew what he wanted to do, and she was prepared to counter it. The call was made, and Makoto immediately blocked him from her teammates so they could get across the field. He struggled and struggled, but she refused to let him go around her. Finally he decided to run at her, expecting to knock her down, but Makoto was expecting that. So, once he got close enough, she simply side stepped and let him trip up.

She was then passed the ball and immediately made her way down the field towards the end zone. She jumped, ducked, dodged, and plowed straight through anyone who got in her way. She was practically there, and then something hit her from behind. She grunted and fell, throwing the ball towards the end zone.

Makoto could hear the cheers of the crowd as the buzzer went off. But, she couldn't be sure who won, though the man on top of her's curses might have been a hint. Jumping to her feet, she called out to her archenemy. "Yo, Kunzite! How does it feel to lose to me, _again_?" He growled and looked like he wanted to punch her, but simply stalked off. Makoto smirked behind him, glad that they had won and she had had the last word in the most recent series of their ongoing argument.

12345678900987654316789002365677568768423679468236 487623964976597369576231962926542

Walking towards her sports car, dressed in the standard suit and tie needed for games, Makoto was stopped by an exotic woman, taller than her impressive stature. "Kino Makoto, I'm sorry for having to give a rushed decision, but I have to leave on a plane in about 7 hours, and you may be on it. Could I talk to you?"

Makoto was surprised, this woman seemed so orderly and calm, but was in fact, a bit panicked and rushed. "Why don't we head over to my place and pack some stuff while you tell me about my little trip.

73623786765346976936598347965978346987698589675897 689760894702370-3470-8575687677575

"A whole year, maybe more? I don't know Ms. Meioh, my team really needs me. We have just two days left until the final game of the set, I can't just leave." Setsuna looked at the other girl with a bit of amusement. "I'm not asking you to leave your team right this minute. I've already talked to a lot of people, and they agree to let you go after this game, regardless of the outcome."

They pulled up at Makoto's residence, whose owner still hadn't given a final answer. "So you're telling me that I leave tonight, see the place, and if I like it, I can come back on Saturday and stay?" Setsuna was very happy she had understood her rushed and somewhat complicated explanation. "But, if I don't, I can just leave and not come back?"

With a lump, she nodded. Makoto grinned. "Let's get packing."

12889586596095860948-=98290480938509348509834058340985094858349859048590 85908349859-

Makoto's reaction was immediate. This place was colossal! She looked across the foyer to see some of her teammates. There were two long haired blondes, one wavy blue haired girl, and a short haired blonde. 'So these will be my house mates for a while eh? Well, there's still one more I haven't met, and there's Rei next to me.' Makoto looked towards the raven haired basketball player. She hadn't said much on the trip here, only that she was glad to meet her.

'I wonder when that soccer player's going to show up.'

48934028409384092384590384289523908903859023890238 490384908329082309809480291765321

Sorry for the slow updates! School started!

- I don't think this was clear before, but this is a Yuri story, girl/girl romance, etc. So haters are welcome to leave.

- I have decided on pairings (drum roll):

Ami & Minako

Makoto & Rei

Setsuna & Usagi

Haruka & Michiru

-I revealed the last two players and their sports!


	5. Hino Rei

Chapter 6: Hino Rei

Rei walked away from the court at the end of the game feeling unsatisfied. They had won, sure, but it felt like something was missing. She looked around the parking lot, and realized what it was. Everywhere her team mates and even enemies were hugging their family or friends. 'I have no one in this country. All my family is in Japan. I guess I'm… lonely.'

Quickly, she shook her head. This is what she had wanted; to get away from her selfish father. Now she was able to do that and what was she doing? 'I'm whining!' However, thoughts quickly came to a halt as she saw two people by her car, one was a popular sports figure, and the other was one long forgotten.

Practically running up to them, she came to a halt when she realized how anxious they looked. "Hello, can I help you?"

Setsuna turned, slightly surprised, to see Rei standing there. Any normal girl would have swooned over the raven haired basketball player. "Oh hello Ms. Hino, we were hoping we could talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"An opportunity that would bring you back to Japan." Rei narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Sorry, I still have a season left to do."

"That's already been taken care of. You can come to Japan and still make it to the games. What do you think?" Rei took a breath as she thought about it.

"What happens if I refuse?"

"There's another player who's been under consideration. Chiba-" Setsuna didn't even get to finish the sentence before her car door slammed. Rei was in the car buckling up with a determined look on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

12334235643654654457657658568758756876896897

A/N: Well. There's the next chapter. I wonder where those reviews went. Did I scare everybody off with my pairings? If you have any suggestions, review, PM, or email. Just 2 little rules BOYS/GIRLS, the shittenou are only here because the girls need competition. 2. No common pairings (Ami/Mako, Usa/Rei, Mina/Sets) with the exception of Haruka and Michiru. I can't break them up.

Later!


	6. Mizuno Ami

Chapter 6: Mizuno Ami

Setsuna sighed as she made her way to the stadium. The game wouldn't start for a while, but she wanted to get this out of the way. She knew Ami's personality well and didn't want to annoy her by showing up in the middle of her practice.

45457251342413478245721543752475432

"MIZUNO!" Ami looked up from where she had been practicing her shooting technique. There were no other players there yet. As she walked over she noticed the strange woman next to coach.

"Yes?"

"This woman says she wants to talk to you. It'll only take about 5 minutes. Take a quick break." Ami frowned, but followed the woman.

Setsuna turned around, only to be met by a scowl. "Are you an associate of my grandfather's?" Setsuna gave a nervous laugh.

"Of course not, but I do have a proposition for you. How would you like to return to Japan?"

"No." Setsuna was startled by the answer.

"What if I told you it would advance your career and help you reach your ultimate goal?" Ami turned and looked at Setsuna.

"Alright, fine. But first, we have to go to Grandfather."

Setsuna grinned. "My name's Meioh Setsuna, by the way."

74893479074908379437943579847934579857979857695867 457

Setsuna's eyes widened as she stared up at the mansion; then turned towards Ami. The girl seemed unperturbed, even when the staff bowed as she entered the place. Ami went up the spiraled stair case and entered a room, while her companion stood in the hallway.

Ami came back out in a dark blue shirt with a sports jacket and black dress pants. She raised an eyebrow, then handed Setsuna a black dress. At her stare, Ami only said, "You don't dress anyway to greet Grandfather."

The two made their way through the house, a series of turning hallways. Setsuna was getting a bit dizzy and wondered if they were lost. But, when she stared at Ami, she appeared to know exactly where they were going. 'She must have grown up here, to navigate this mansion so easily.' Finally, they came to two large, ornate wood doors. Ami knocked once and entered, motioning for Setsuna to follow her.

There was a man sitting at a desk looking over a stack of papers. He looked up when Ami cleared her throat. Immediately his face broke out into a large grin.

"Ami, you've come home! Are you ready to face your life?" Ami smiled humorlessly, but replied.

"No Grandfather, but this woman would like me to come with her for a special project." She nodded to Setsuna, who came forward.

Setsuna gulped. She was looking at the head of the biggest medical equipment distributor in the country. Then, she noticed the man checking her out. At first she was disgusted, before remembering Ami's words. '_You really can't just dress anyway for this man.'_ Then, she gave her idea to Grandfather.

37468756340659847534897503875098

Setsuna took a deep breath. They had just finished delivering a short speech, and he had agreed. As they turned to walk out, Grandfather called out to them.

"Nice dress Meioh-san. And Ami, try not to dress so sloppily. Put on a tie next time."

Now that they had Grandfather's permission, they were on their way.

'That went easier than expected.'

87438975847508975893478913

A/N: Pretty good huh? Anyways, this story will probably be updated every other week on Thursdays. Check out my newest story! Later!


End file.
